sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxis Challenges
Every now and then, periodically on Tuesdays (Sporedays) MaxisCactus sets up a challenge for the Spore community to take part in. These often range from creations to wallpapers to adventures and team challenges, though much more recently they have mainly been template challenges for Darkspore. The winners of each challenge are usually rewarded with a feature by Maxis, and have been known to attract many, many new users every time. Template Challenges For the last few months, MaxisCactus has been repeatedly introducing new Template Challenges, usually with templates of her own design. At first the community happily took part, but after five or so challenges there was an uproar of negative feedback as the challenges were becoming too repetitive without explanation. It wasn't until 23rd July, 2010 were things finally explained. Stegavaar Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/50412.page#1815301''' 4th Feburary, 2010''' A solitary, dangerous creature, Stegavaar burrows through the eternal rock of its planet’s mantle and crust seeking the loren, the rare and precious underground rivers in which to spawn millions of creatures like itself in hopes of one day conquering the surface. Stegavaar has the power of devastating bio-electron beams--living lightning. Charging at speeds that belie its cumbersome appearance, and protected by its impenetrable bio-armour, Stegavaar is nothing less than a living tank. Should Stegavaar ever fall in battle, its final act will be an electron explosion of vengeance that slaughters all who are nearby. Winners: *'Stegavaar' By Potatofish *'Stegavaar' By Parkaboy *'Stegavaar' By Cryotoad293 Finalists: *'RECRUIT of the Cherookavak CamelBackStegavaar2 empire' By mobiusconstruct *'Horned Stegavaar' By Mouthwash *'Stegavaar Gizthian tank' By mobiusconstruct Necro Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/52400.page 10th March, 2010 Death Mollusk Death mollusks crabs are small, vicious parasites of low intelligence, imbued with the horrific ability to drain their victims of energy. Highly mobile and able to strike from a distance, death mollusks are a threat even in death, exploding the moment their disgusting innards cease functioning. *'Death Mollusk' By QQQQQ96 *'Death Mollusk' By JRsilverfoxx1390 *'Death Mollusk Blade717' By Blade717 Pterodyne Beware pterodynes. They’re obscenities capable of ripping the brains and spine from their victims in seconds. Should they approach from behind, they can project their terrorpathic aura to make their prey scream, flail and flee in panic. But if they employ their stealth ability, you’ll never even see the approach of your own death. *'Pterodyne' By 94Brandon14 *'Pterodyne' By Potatofish *'Lightning Pterodyne' By Cowboy Cleatus Tusked Lamprey Indigenous to a nightmare world, the tusked lamprey is a revolting predator. Covered in razored horns, the beast possesses a repugnant mouth-hole ringed with fangs. Forget its small size: even from a distance, the creature is deadly, capable of murdering its target with necrotizing blasts from its inexhaustible lysogenic pustules. *'Redevil Tusked Lamprey' By jerry77 *'Tusked Lamprey' By Jaconan *'Tusked Lamprey' By EL PAISA Clawed Spectre Seeded on a ruined world as a sick joke, the genetically-modified clawed spectres were ineffective at keeping down the vermin population because there were no vermin to eat. Clawed spectres generally therefore live on diet of each other. Ironically, they also possess ability to resurrect their dead. They slaughter their victims from a distance with blasts of their spectray. Despite their cannibalism, clawed spectres possess sufficient intelligence to use tools, and to employ and revise attack strategies. It’s common for explorers to underestimate clawed spectres. Once. *'Clawed Spectre' By echof0xtrot *'Clawed Spectre' By Gamer1 *'Clawed Spectre' By IanEno Triocular Scorpiod Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/55545.page 26th April, 2010 Prowling the dark ranges and crevasses of its cold domain, triocular scorpiods employ their tails for two deadly functions: night vision for hunting, and plasma-blasting for killing their prey. Also known as “tri-scorps,” they are particularly dangerous for their ability to “ricochet” their lightning attack off one target and onto others. Explorers and others travelling in groups must therefore exercise tremendous caution in their presence, and are advised to kill the tri-scorps on sight. Winners: *'Triocular Scorpiod' By Parkaboy *'Triocular Scorpiod' By 95screenname13 *'Triocular Scorpiod' By Falcore Finalists: *'Triocular Scorpiod' By FilipT *'Triocular Scorpiod' Hunter By foreverpiping *'Triocular Scorpiod' By Potatofish Quadrakiller Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/55854.page 3rd May, 2010 When the factories fell silent after centuries of poisoning the planet, only a few things were left moving on the deathfields of the planet Ballistic quadrakillers were among them. Possessing four arms, each capable of unleashing terrifying volleys of lightning projectiles, the quadrakillers were the product of two centuries of fighting over the last natural resources to maintain life. Devastating in combat, quadrakillers possess one flaw their dead makers never got a chance to fix: following attacks, they enter brief rest moves in which they are vulnerable to destruction. Winners: *'Ballistic Quadrakiller' By ElFiaxo *'Blooming Quadrakiller' By Twistedwolf *'Ballistic Quadrakiller' By HabaneroArrow Finalists: *'Ballistic Quadrakiller' By Wildpath *'Ballistic Quadrakiller' By joshuadorrington *'Sporlien Ballistic Quadrakiller' By jerry77 Toxiraptor Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/56776.page 24th May, 2010 Centuries ago the rainforests and grasslands teemed with gentle creatures sharing their habitats. Following the invasion, the planet exchanged its serenity for terror. Once tiny creatures with a mild, stinging bite, toxiraptors (striking for their glowing emerald eyes), became tall, lightning-fast attackers that hunted in packs. Aside from the terrible damage their fangs can inflict, it’s their toxin that’s of greatest worry to any being they target, a nerve agent that untreated causes paralysis and death within minutes. Any explorer catching sight of toxiraptors hunting in packs should evacuate or flee immediately... or be prepared to unleash maximum firepower. Winners: *'Emerald Toxiraptor' by MilkAndCookies *'Emerald Toxiraptor' By CederDUDE22 *'Emerald Toxiraptor' By pwurman Honorable Mentions: *'Toxiraptor of Fear' By FantaCoca *'Emerald Toxiraptor' By FYIIHealSpiesz12 *'Emerald Toxiraptor' By CopperLou Uklideon Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/58790.page 23rd June, 2010 Using their quantogenic powers, the Uklideons have more than proven their value, striking down enemies by the thousands from world to world and star to star. Uklideons’ devastating energy bolts can also travel through or along surfaces, becoming gravitic grapplers that immobilize foes. Once Uklideons have stopped their enemies, they obliterate them with wave after wave of destructive energy. Winners: *'Dread Uklideon' By ESquidey *'RECRUIT of the Uklideon empire' By Dragonvoid *'Uklideon' By UltimateZob Honorable Mention: *'Plasma Uklideon' By ArsDraconis *'Uklideon' By zilla257 *'Uklideon' By glasspinne Space Barracuda Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/59050.page 29th June, 2010 Once tiny sea creatures, the space barracudas are now larger and via gravitic powers, able to “swim” through the air on land. Dangerous and unpredictable, space barracudas use their gravitic abilities to teleport themselves and their prey. Prospectors and fighters should exercise extreme caution around these bizarre creatures. Winners: *'Space Barracuda' By shamar10 *'Starstaidned Space Barracuda' By KaluluUchiha *'Space Barracuda' By WforWumb Honorable Mention: *'Space Barracuda' By ESquidey *'Space Barracuda Template' By Richardson72 *'Space Barracuda Template' By Richardson72 Lightning Stalker Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/59052.page 29th June, 2010 Lightning stalkers have been the scourge of stragglers and survivors since the planet’s ice-age set in. Heavily armored with terrible claws and horns protruding from across their bodies, lightning stalkers are highly adept at tracking prey for hours, days or even weeks if food is scarce. While they’re quite capable of ripping their targets to bloody shreds with their claws, they more often strike at a distance with blinding bolts of their electroplasma. Winners: *'Lightning Stalker' By Xenopologist *'Redbelly Stalker' By BlueDragonic *'Lighting Stalker' By yomynameispeter Honorable Mentions: *'Cave Dwelling Lightning Stalker' By Crytix *'Lightning Stalker' By Mirutar *'UBD - Lightning Stalker' By Gmaster101 Raktha Template Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/62796.page 24th August, 2010 Rakthae are the children of two epochs of mutation on Cryos: the Crogenitor era, and the Darkspore era. Originally, they survived Cryos’s descent into an ice age, the Rakthae evolved into double-extremophiles. They flourished when the Crogenitors ripped Cryos with rivers and oceans of plasma, gaining the ability to metabolize plasma itself (especially advantageous with the planet’s dwindling food supply). But when the Darkspore invaded Cryos, they bent the beautiful creatures to their own will. Protected by halos of flame, the Rakthae inflict flaming devastation on any who attack them bodily, and aim fiery vengeance at any target. Whether defensive or offensive, Raktha flames are difficult to extinguish and can quickly turn terrible wounds into terrifying death. Round 1: Creating the Template Raktha Template By Conswella Round 2: Designing the Template No winner yet! Spore Creatures Creature Creator Contest http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/51058.page 16th Feburary, 2010 Pi Day Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/49514.page 19th January, 2010 Darwin Day Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/49038.page 11th January, 2010 Ornament Speed Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/46358.page 20th November, 2009 Holiday Team Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/46241.page 18th November, 2009 Holiday Team Contest '09 http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/45891.page 11th November, 2009 Psychic Spore Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/45540.page 4th November, 2009 Spore Halloween Team Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/44272.page 13th October, 2009 Metamorphosis Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/41990.page 8th October, 2009 Hero Wallpaper Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/43155.page 26th September, 2009 Search Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/41478.page 10th September, 2009 Creature Creator 2D Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/42093.page 9th September, 2009 Traps and Lures Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/41478.page 1st September, 2009 Spore Screenshot Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/40050.page 17th August, 2009 Apollo 11 Adventure Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/36824.page 20th July, 2009 Arthropod Adventure Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/35434.page 9th July, 2009 Galactic Consumer Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/35423.page 9th July, 2009 Spore GA Youtube Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/32798.page 26th June, 2009 More-Submarines-Please http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/30785.page 11th June, 2009 Surreal Setting Prop Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/30585.page 9th June, 2009 Galactic Adventures Storyboard Contest http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/27419.page 29th April, 2009 Urban Legends Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/27338.page 24th April, 2009 Sporum Wallpaper Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/25399.page 7th April, 2009 Captain Postcard Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/24461.page 27th March, 2009 100 Millionth Creation Promotion http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/24463.page 27th March, 2009 Mech Invasion Collaborative Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/23318.page 12th March, 2009 Spore API Contest '09 http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/21992.page 26th Feburary, 2009 More-Starfish-Please Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/21829.page 25th Feburary, 2009 Sickeningly Sweet Valentines Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/19252.page 30th January, 2009 Multi-Level Treehouse Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/19236.page 29th January, 2009 Super-Deluxe Dirigible Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/18411.page 21st January, 2009 Precariously Balanced One Wheeled Vehicle Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/17264.page 8th January, 2009 Trophy Creation Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/15416.page 19th December, 2008 Save the Tripods Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/14912.page 13th December, 2008 Greek Mythology Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/14040.page 4th December, 2008 World Architecture Challenge http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/13153.page 25th November, 2008 The Wright Stuff Spore Movie-Making Contest http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/13172.page 25th November, 2008 New Parts Challenge! http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/12698.page 21st November, 2009 Category:Notable Threads